Revelations
by Zaan299
Summary: Sometimes when you run from the truth, it makes sure to bite you in the ass. Hard. Jinx has been running for a while now. And with a new plan concocted by the one person that trusted her the most, she still runs, everything from wolves, demons and Raven herself is out to get her. There were no secrets between them, save for one. M for blood, language, etc...


**Here's a oneshot I've been cooking up since mid January. I would've finish this earlier, but like many of you who rad my works know, my computer busted adnthis along with many of my other projects were with it. I've been a bit busy with my three jobs, so it's kinda hard to find time to write, but I hope you like this!**

**Enjoy! Read, review, or PM. Just rate in general!**

**Disclaimer:** _Do not forget me, 24601. Those suits will suck your funds dry!_

Appologies to Vicotr Hugo.

**On with the show!**

* * *

Jinx woke groggily and took a moment before taking in her surroundings. She was in a two story log cabin sitting on a fur rug in front of a lit fireplace. "Okay..." she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to wake up from her delirium or dream she was no doubt having.

A familiar voice from a nearby chair caught her attention, "Awake now I see."

Jinx stiffened, opened her eyes, and slowly turned to the voice. Yep, it was Raven. An instant after she noticed this she realized she was still in her sleepwear, short shorts and and tank top, luckily she still had her bedsheets to cover her up. "Um... Please tell me this a dream... or maybe a nightmare?"

The half-demon reached for a cup of tea at an end table next to the chair. She sipped her tea, "Ah, chamomile. I'd prefer mint, but I didn't stock up." She gestured to the feline with her cup, "Want some?"

Jinx was impatient, but she knew from experience that you should _never_ get short with Raven. She shifted on the rug, still covering herself with the thin sheet. "I'll pass." her gazed quickly flickered over the furnishings and the fire. "Where the hell am I?"

Another cup floated from the kitchen around the corner, it made its way into the pink haired woman's hands. "Drink up. I'll fill you in." the feline scowled at her persistence, but decided to drink anyway.

Jinx tentatively sipped her tea, mostly because of the empaths insistence, it was oddly peach flavored. "Go on."

Raven chuckled, "Always persistent," she gazed out a nearby window, "Still, that's one trait I've always found amusing in you."

"Hey." Jinx caught her attention, "What am I doing her in my jammies and my bedsheets?"

Raven smirked, "I brought you here while you were asleep. Couldn't you tell?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well duh." she glared at her captor, "What I want to know is... why?"

Raven quirked a brow, "I need a reason?"

Jinx set her tea down and groaned in frustration, "Ugh! I've almost forgotten how irritating you could be."

Raven chuckled again, "It's only been two and a half years. I'd be surprised if you've forgotten about your old lifestyle."

Jinx got defensive, "Hey! I just wanted to live a little." she shifted her eyes away guiltily, "Y'know, I just couldn't take on all that responsibility! Plus even after three years some people _still_ hated me!" she leaned back, "I'm just glad I got out before some big story ruined the teams credibility."

Raven shook her head, "I'm sure that reason would go over well with anyone else," she glared at her former teammate, "but it won't work for me."

Raven glare faded when she saw the look of conflict on Jinxs' face. The felines' eyes shifted to look anywhere, but the remaining person in the room, "Look, it wasn't you okay! I just-"

"Save it." Jinx clamped her mouth shut. Raven was _pissed_. "Do you think you can just turn your back on the people? On the city? On your _friends_?"

The felines' eyes looked downcast as she hugged her knees, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't-" she choked back a sob, "I needed to get away. I have my reasons."

Raven sipped her chamomile, "Evidently. Now could you tell me these reasons?" she set the cup and saucer down, "And don't even _think_ of lying. I want a good, long explanation."

Jinx shifted underneath the sheet and flopped back down on the fur rug, "Nah, I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

Raven used her soul self to flip Jinx over and portal the thin sheet away. "No. Answer me."

Jinx tried to cover herself, "Fine, fine! Just give me some clothes."

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's fine. We're both women here."

Jinx looked a bit flustered, "Give me some clothes dammit!"

The empath smirked, "Around the corner, first door on the right."

Jinx rushed to the room and quickly changed. She didn't try to run out, she knew it would be pointless. Once she came back out she realized what she dressed in, "Um... Why do you have my old uniform?"

Raven glared again, "I'll be asking the questions. Now answer my previous inquiry."

Jinx plopped herself in another chair by the fire, opposite from Raven, "It's weird being in my old clothes again." the feline could feel the empaths gaze burning a hole in her, she swallowed nervously, "Um... I-I just thought-"

"Lie."

She tried again, "I wanted-"

"Another lie," the empath finished her tea, "but a partial truth." she set the cup down and Jinx swore she could see her eyes light up in anger, "but you know the _real_ reason I want to hear." she looked to the fire, "I just want to hear the truth. I know it's my fault-"

Jinx bolted up, "That's not true!"

Raven stood and got in her face, "And yet another lie!"

Jinx shifted uncomfortably, "Can't you trust me Rave-"

"Don't call me that!" the half-demon growled, "You should know what I want from you."

The feline nearly teared up, "I'm sorry, I can't." she shook her head, "I know I hurt you when I just left so suddenly, but we're still friends." she looked at the titan with hope, "Right?"

Ravens face was unreadable, "I no longer wish to remain your friend."

Jinx fell back onto the rug, her eyes wide with shock, "W-what?"

"You heard me." she remained stoic, unreadable, even without her hood.

Jinx let a few tears flow, "Why?"

Raven donned her hood and turned away, "We've caught most of the people regular law enforcement can't." she glanced at the feline, "When you used to be a criminal, you were the only one we couldn't catch."

Jinx was still in shock, "What? Raven! What the hell are you talking about!?"

Raven continued to gaze at the fire, "Do what you're instincts demand. For this is where the game begins."

"What-"

"I'll even give you a ten minute lead."

Jinx finally shouted out in frustration, "Ahg! Just tell me what you want from me!"

Raven finally faced her, "Truth. That is all I demand of you."

Jinx placed a hand over her own heart, "What? What the hell-"

"Nine minutes and thirty seconds."

Jinx got flustered and started to panic, "Um... ah!" she scratched her head in frustration, "Gah! What am I gonna do?"

"You're not utilizing your time very well." Jinx reached a decision and dashed out of the living area and through the front door, leaving a smirking Raven. "Looks like she decided to go on the hard path." she sighed, "I just hope she doesn't die before I'm done with her." she went through the recent scenario, "This was the obvious outcome anyway." She sat back down in her chair while waiting for the time limit to expend, so she could start the hunt. The hunt for a very elusive, pink prey.

* * *

Jinx burst through the front door and sped towards the surrounding treeline. Tears streamed down her face as she ran. Ravens words stung her heart. "_I no longer wish to remain your friend._" Those words hurt more than anything else.

"_Why?_" the waterworks continued as she flipped up and bounced off trees and their branches. "_I knew I couldn't get my hopes up for more, but why does it hurt so much?_" she bounced off branches, like a ninja. Normally she would be impressed by what she was doing, but the tears distracted her, "_I've always-_" she choked back a sob, "_but now it'll never happen._" she stopped atop a tree and gazed out at the setting sun. The feline wiped the tears away and sniffed, "I shouldn't have left." she stood and flipped down to lower levels of the tree and sped away on branches again.

Her eyes hardened as she clutched her chest, "_Can't worry about that now_." she shook off some lingering fantasies she had in the past about the dark titan and focused on her goal, "_No! She's made it clear, so now I just have to go away. Far away, find a new home. I'll live_-"

She paused and looked around, it was considerably darker and she had no idea where she was. She looked around the forested area, "_Where the hell did she bring me anyway?_" Shadows started to look more menacing and Jinx got shivers up her spine, remembering what the mistress of the dark could do. She realized how tired she was and her eyes started to drop. She slapped herself, "No! Stay awake dammit!"

Jinx was close enough to the ground to gain the attention of a passing mountain lion, who gazed at her for awhile before heading off, no doubt to sleep after a long day. The ex-titan/thief scanned the surrounding trees and shadows, before taking off and steadily climbing to a middle height. She bounced off branches and trunks, ignoring how tired she was already. After what seemed to be and hour of travel she rested at the foot of a particularly large tree. She panted and constantly scanned her surroundings, making sure she wouldn't be vulnerable. "_Did I outrun her with the head start?_"

Another voice spoke in her right ear, in a whisper that sent shivers of mixed sensations through her, "Try as you might you cannot outrun the truth." and Jinx felt the branches of the tree behind her hoist her up by her wrists.

She flailed and struggled, "Let me go, dammit!"

A voice from the dark, tormenting the feline with it's dark, suggestive tone. "You sure do like that word." a chuckle from another direction, "Among other things."

She twisted and turned, not only to escape, but to also get a beat on where her pursuer was, "Raven? Where are you?" she twisted again, and more branches restrained her by her waist and ankles, "Let me go!"

Raven appeared before her, hood up, and all four red eyes glowing beneath the darkened hood. Jinx could see her smirk as she shook her head, "No." Ravens' tongue darted out and licked her upper lip, "I'm a little hungry." she leaned in closer to Jinx and whispered, "_You_ would make an excellent meal."

"Rae-" Jinx was cut off by a gasp, her own, when Raven darted her head forward and bit her neck. Jinx screamed, both from the slight sting of pain and mostly from the odd sense of ecstasy she derived from it. She hardly noticed that she was being kept in the air solely by the empath now.

Her cheeks flushed as she felt the other woman swallowing the small amount of red liquid and moaned, "Delicious."

Jinx snapped up and shook the fuzziness from her head, "Raven." her tone was desperate as she clung onto the dark titan, "Please. Let me go."

Ravens' hooded head came into her view again, her lips still clean after the 'meal', "No."

"But-"

"I'm still hungry." she leaned forward and smiled sinisterly, "I want _more_. More than that measly offering. I will continue to take as I please, until you accept and face the truth."

Her eyes flashed pink, "Get-" waves of pink energy battered against Raven until she dropped Jinx to the forest floor, "OFF me!"

The empath threw off her hood, her now lavender eyes sparked with amusement of the challenge. "Oh? Do you attempt to delay the inevitable?" she laughed as her fists were engulfed with obsidian energy of her soulself, "Let's see if I can beat the truth out of you."

She waved a hand and sharp obsidian spike were thrown at the feline, "Rae!" Jinx waved a hand and her pink hex energy dispersed the attack, "What the hell? I thought we were friends!" she rolled a hex wave upward as defense against some more dark spikes.

The empath laughed cruelly at the remark, "I told you, I no longer want your friendship!" she gathered dark energy and flung a small ten foot tree at her ex-partner.

Jinx sliced it in half with another bolt of pink energy. She was near tears, "If that's the way you want it, then FINE!"

Jinx drew upon a large reserve of energy and let it all out at once in a blinding, roiling, flashing, waves of pink. The empath was pushed back from the air and onto the ground by the sudden force. She was temporarily blinded and once her vision cleared she saw that her prey had escaped, "Well well."

She floated back up and levitated to the top of a nearby tree, surveying the surrounding trees for movement. She saw branches shaking, no doubt the trail of her fleeing feline. She smirked, "_I underestimated her..._" she licked her lips again, "_Mmm, she tasted _so _good. And not just her blood, her skin and mental state as well._" she contemplated the recent encounter, "_The blood sucking was a bit much, maybe I should be a bit more careful next time._" her musings of what devilish tortures to wring the truth out from the feline made her more excited, "_If this keeps up I'll wear her out... maybe I should let her sleep for a few hours_." She watched the trail of shaking branches as a warm smile formed, she donned her hood, "Run kitty, run. So we can have more fun."

* * *

Jinx panted as she sprung from branch to branch, clutching at the recent scar on her neck. She couldn't shake some odd thoughts from her head, "_Would that be considered... a love bite?_" she blushed as she remembered how aroused it made her, "_Stop it brain! No! She was trying to torture me!_"

A foreign thought, but still her own, countered her, "_Was she?_"

She stopped and leaned up against a trunk, "_Of course she was torturing me! She obviously wants me dead._"

The counter thought popped up again, she was starting to think it was her own Jimmeny Cricket, "_If she wanted you dead then how come you're still alive? She had you cornered and all she did was bite and take some blood. She could have killed you at any time, but didn't. Plus you enjoyed yourself didn't you?_"

She blushed again, "Sh-shut up." she was growing more tired by the minute as she slumped on the branch. She the back of her head against the tree, "_Gods I hope she didn't notice what that did to me._" She closed her eyes and drifted off, "_I should cover more ground tomorrow... this branch is surprisingly comfortable..._" these were the last coherent thoughts she had before sleep overtook her.

Morning followed a few hours later and Jinx was surprised when she awoke, "_I guess she decided to sleep too._" she sent a silent thank you to whatever deities that may be listening. The morning light barely pierced the trees as it shined. She stretched until she heard a satisfying set of cracks from her back. She tilted her head as she heard a set of splashes and the trickle of a nearby stream. "_Guess that's what woke me_." Her stomach growled and she admitted to herself that she needed a drink... and food. "_Looks like I'll need the essentials before I head out again_." She hopped up and used a set of branches to leap towards the ground and her watery destination, following the sound of running water.

She landed on the ground and cocked her head again, listening to more splashes, these seemed foreign among the flowing of the water. She kept behind the trees, but shifted a few branches to peer out at the clearing. A fairly sizable bear was attempting to catch fish that leapt out of the water. Jinx judged that it had little success because it acted with desperation. Jinx smirked, "_This looks like an ample time to get something to eat... maybe I should help him first_."

She wandered out into the clearing and slowly started to edge her way to the bear. The bear paused to sniff the air as the wind shifted, flowing Jinxs' scent in his direction. It bared its teeth as it growled at her in warning.

Jinx grew solemn and held up her hands to show she meant no harm, she was confident that he understood when she wasn't torn to pieces and it started to sniff one of her raised palms. "_That's right. Just keep calm and_-" he growled again, "_Crap!_" the furry creature made a whining sound as it gazed at the flailing fish longingly. Jinx crouched down beside the head of the hungry animal and patted his head consolingly. "I know how you feel." it looked at her, she could tell it was weighing its meal options; the fish or her. She smiled and raised a hand to the river, "Let's see if I can do something about that."

She concentrated and focused her gaze on a space where the fish were jumping over two rocks. "C'mon. C'mon." Five fish appeared over the space and she managed to use her hex energy to make them jump to shore. They flopped and tried to retreat back to the stream, but the bear was too fast. Soon two fish were down it's gullet and the other three were no longer moving as they were gutted by its claws.

Jinx grinned as she dealt with two fish she had urged to hop onto shore. "Enjoy your meal?" the bear licked its chops and stared at her for a long moment. She frowned, surely it wasn't going to try and eat her. It ambled towards her and she tensed, ready to bolt if necessary. It paused right in front of her... then it nuzzled the side of its head against her chest. She smiled as she stroked the head of her new friend, "That good huh?" The bear parted from her and blinked, before it ambled away into the wood.

She quickly gathered some branches and created a few sparks with some stones. The fish were set above the fire, held aloft by two sticks down their gullets. Jinx took stock of the stream, but dubbed it drink worthy since it looked clear, the stones acting as a natural filter for it. "_Those survival courses at the academy come in handy after all._" after she wet her throat she smelled the scent of her meal in the air and gave it a look. "Looks like it's ready." she gave her bottom lip a lick before digging in, making sure to put the fire out beforehand. The taste left something to be desired for, but it wasn't the worst meal she had. She smiled at a fond memory, "_I think the worst was when Rae tried to-_" she shook her head vigorously to try and remove such thoughts. "_No. Have to move on._"

The feline quickly cleansed herself of the grease and skipped upon some stones to land on the other end of the stream. She quickly made her way to the treeline and then elevated herself twenty feet above the ground before continuing on her trek. She had no idea where she was or how far civilization could be, but she was usually lucky in these types of no hope situations. Jinx had always wondered about that, usually her powers were all about _bad_ luck, yet she never was on the receiving end. In fact, it seemed that situations arose and she always managed to walk out of them relatively intact... alive at least. Gizmo explained to her that her powers are not focused on bad luck, but probability. Things go the way that would allow her to keep breathing, but he later explained that her hex bolts could only cause things to go wrong because altering events, items, or people in a _positive_ fashion most likely required more energy than was necessary to use a regular hex bolt.

Needless to say, Jinx had been impressed that her skills could be so defined, it also explained why she could use magic. _Normally_ she wouldn't, but her powers apparently altered the probability that she _could_. She remembered when she explained this to Raven, and then Raven explained how her own powers worked. Jinx was freaked. It was scary that Raven could: read emotions and surface thoughts, force you to feel a certain emotion or none at all, project herself onto the astral plane and manipulate objects through said area of existence, manipulate shadows, use several types of magic to a near mastery level, detect the mere presence of someone anywhere in the world, and use her soulself for anything. Jinx shivered at the mere thought of the dark titans capabilities. She brushed the bite mark on her collar; she was sure that Raven had left that mark due to her... demonic persuasion.

She shivered again as she bounced from branch to branch, oh yes she knew _all_ about Ravens history. They became close for the couple of years Jinx spent with the team. Hell, Jinx even helped her merge with her emoticlones so she could become whole! And the result couldn't have been more perfect, not only could Raven cease to worry about bottling up her emotions, but she now had complete control over her soulself. There were no secrets between those two; at least... there wasn't supposed to be. Jinx had kept only one secret from her friend, one she knew that would end their friendship immediately if she voiced it, or even so much as thought about it. But she had kept it to herself; she allowed herself to remain in Ravens company for nearly three years before she decided she couldn't bear it anymore. She wanted Raven in her life, but knew that she'd be found out eventually. So she left. She left without notice or a word of where she was going.

She frowned, "_After two years it's still not any easier thinking about it._" she climbed towards the treetops and scanned the area. Nothing, but forest in all directions. Jinx glanced up at the sun; she judged the time to be about threeish by it's position. She swept her gaze throughout the area and even saw the stream clearing she came across earlier. A sigh, "_Guess there isn't much out here._" she was about to head back down when her slitted eyes spotted a column of smoke just past the other side of the stream. "_I don't think that's Rae... maybe I can ask for help?_"

She shrugged and slipped down to the foot of the tree, "Before that, I need some food." she looked around and spotted a nearby bush that was dotted with maroon, pink, and purple berries. Jinx knew what they were immediately, "Mulberries!" she leapt towards the bush, but paused before diving into the presented feast. "_I wonder if they're okay to eat..._" As if to answer her, a small bird swooped in and gulped a berry. "_Guess that answers that question._" She gave a thankful wave to the retreating avian, "Thanks little guy!" and she feasted on the delectable deliciousness that could only come from mulberries.

The woman heard a growl behind her and slowly turned to find a mountain lion stalking a fox. She judged it to be the same one she saw last night. They were both male, her intuition told her. She could tell that the big feline was on its last legs by how thin it was, the fox however looked well off. The fox bolted and Jinx could see it would outrun the lion, so she decided to intervene by stepping on the foxes' tail as it passed. It jerked and tried to pull away, whining the whole time. The predator quickly leaped towards its target and pinned the fox, Jinx moved away just in time to be missed. She shrugged, "Sorry fox, cats have to eat too." Normally she wouldn't have intervened, but she couldn't let a fat fox live while a proud cat starved, it was rather undignified if she let that occur.

She tried to ignore the sounds of the large feline gorging on the not so fortunate fox; the bush continued to be cleared of its ripe prizes by the woman. She heard the creature give a satisfied smack of its jaws and turned to him. It blinked at her before it approached. She grew a little nervous as he continued to stare at her. He nuzzled his head against her stomach as it purred and she relaxed into it, stroking his head. She smiled, "Well, looks like I have a way with animals today." the feline purred its agreement and she laughed.

For a moment she actually felt content to lay there with her new furry friend, but she remembered that she had pressing matters to attend to. "_Like making sure Raven doesn't find me before I can get to a nearby town or city._" she heard a howl of a wolf pack nearby. The mountain lion stopped purring and jolted upwards, looking in the direction of the noise. Jinx shrugged, "Meh, they probably just found some deer to eat." the howling came closer and she slowly began to doubt her analysis.

They could be heard clearly now, tearing through the forest, "...Maybe not." her new friend crouched and growled at the approaching adversaries. Jinx shook her head and motioned otherwise, "No! Get out of here." the large cat looked at her with solemn eyes before retreating into the wood.

A voice came from above, "Very admirable." Jinx looked up, her eyes wide in shock. The mistress of the dark floated down to the forest floor beside her ex-partner. Her hood was down and she had that smirk that drove Jinx insane on her features. Jinx was still wary of the wolves, who were now circling the two behind the trees of the small clearing. The empath raised a brow, "Something distracting you?"

"Hell yes they-" wait... Jinx just realized something, "You're controlling them aren't you?"

She shrugged, "In a sense. They shouldn't have approached the cabin." a sigh, "I had to... alter their thought process a bit. So now they think of nothing, but the urge to feed."

Jinx was a little freaked by that, "How? I thought you-"

She was interrupted by a dark chuckle from the titan, "That what? I have a higher sense of morality?" she snapped and the circle of wolves grew tighter around them, her amethyst shaded eyes sparked dangerously, "Don't be naïve. I'm sure you did not forget my heritage so easily. I could have done much worse." the alpha stepped up beside her and she pet it as if it was no more dangerous than a house pet, "Besides, the effect is only temporary."

The ex-thief tensed and took a crouching stance, "At least... you're still... never mind."

Raven raised a brow, "What? Come now, don't be shy."

Jinx relaxed slightly and tried to make her old friend see reason, "Raven I-"

A dark look passed over the empaths features and was soon covered by shadow, effectively shutting her up. "I told you," her shoulders were shaking with suppressed emotion that Jinx could only guess was rage. "_Don't _call me that." the shadow passed and Jinx gulped in fear at the look directed at her. The wolves surged forward.

Jinx brought up her arms, ready to defend herself, but was stopped from decking the nearest three wolves when a familiar tan shape crashed into them. "You!" a growl from her furry feline friend answered her. The pack stopped its assault to take in the new opponent. "Didn't I tell you to run! Listen to me you stupid cat!" it yowled at her as if to deny her the request.

"Looks like you made a few friends as well." Raven cocked her head to the side, "Interesting. Looks like he's taken a liking to you." she turned to the wolves, "You can eat the cat, but the girl is mine." The wolves salivated as they started to close in on the large feline.

Jinx was enraged by the titans actions. She wasn't even sure if the woman before her was the same one that knew. "Stop." her fists clenched and she grit her teeth in anger, "I won't let you hurt him." she shook and released her suppressed power, letting it leak out in waves, an aura of pink surrounded her and the lion beside her. She glared at the empath, "I don't know if you're the same friend I used to know or if this is all some illusion." she released a held breath and tried to even out her breathing, so as to better concentrate on her next action. "But I do know one thing."

Raven stopped the wolves with a wave of her hand, intrigued by the other girls actions. "Oh? Could you enlighten me?"

She grinned, "Gladly." and the whole area lit up in a bright pink flash.

Raven frowned in frustration, but managed to shield her eyes just in time, "That won't work twice." and shadows covered the area, extinguishing the sudden burst of light. Normal evening light returned after the dissipating darkness and it revealed a lone Jinx. Raven smiled, "Clever. Use that trick and let your friend escape." she sighed as some fond memories came back to her, "You always did look out for those you cared about. That's another trait I've always admired in you."

Jinx looked nearly heartbroken, "Look, I'm not the same," she glared at the woman she thought she knew, "and you sure as hell aren't the same."

Raven snorted her disapproval of the statement, "Please." she stepped forward while her wolves stumbled around behind her, still recovering from the many sets of lighting change. Jinx stiffened as her former friend stepped right in front of her, a serene smile on her features, but it did nothing to disguise the betrayal, hurt, and anger in her voice. "Things are rarely what they seem. You may be surprised by a great many things about me, as I am." her expression matched her words, "But what I want to know, is why..." she paused and made sure Jinx was taking this in. Jinx could tell she was trying to remain stoic, but she could see the slight tremble in her shoulders, that spelled disaster, for it was either a sign of rage or despair. Jinx flinched when Raven reached out to cup her cheek, staring at her with so many mixed emotions, "Why did you leave? Without notice. Without-" Raven hand fell and clenched and she held it to her own chest, right above her heart. Her words barely came out as a whisper, "Without telling me?"

Jinx tried to reply, but sound refused to come out whenever she wanted to speak. She finally manged to get a few words out, tinged in sadness, "Raven I-"

"That's right." Jinx stepped back as an aura of malevolence surrounded the other female, "I almost forgot, I told you I would continue to take as I pleased until you admitted the truth."

Jinx didn't have enough time to react and dodged out of the way to avoid a total loss, but the damage was done. Her skirt was ripped up on on side of her legs by an uppercut of soulself. Her shirt wasn't as lucky; the long sleeves hit the ground, part of the collar to chest area was torn and ripped, and the whole midsection was gone. Her hairbands were gone so her hair splayed down to mid-back. So she was now in combat boots a midriff sleeveless shirt and worse for wear skirt. The only things that escaped damage were her striped stockings.

"That should do." she licked her upper lip at another thought, "Unless you wouldn't be opposed to a little anemia?" The wolves were almost fully recovered.

She stepped back into a portal of darkness and Jinx scanned the area for her, wary of any traps. "_Where is she?_"

"_**I would run now, if I were you.**_" Jinxs' eyes widened as recognition came; Raven was inside her head! "_**Hardly. I can just detect your forefront thoughts until I sever the connection.**_" relief overcame her before Raven began anew. "_**Like I said, you should run. They'll be back on their feet soon.**_"

Jinx glanced at the wolves, which some were now starting to take notice of her. "Oh... crap."

"_**Hurry.**_" Jinx didn't need to be told again and was up in the branches again, bounding away from the carnivorous canines.

She was in a state of panic, she could still feel Ravens' presence with her, "_Dammit, why can't you leave me alone?_"

"_**You know what I want.**_" Jinx clamped down on a few stray thoughts and focused on getting away from the pack of beasts... which sounded like they were gaining on her. "_**I'll be waiting... Just try not to dawdle with your new friends for too long.**_"

The woman growled under her breath, cursing the dark titan, but not really meaning a word of it. She glanced down and could see a few of the pack running beneath her on the ground. "Need to lose 'em." and with that she changed course, throwing off the wolves with a doppelganger made of some residual pink energy. It almost looked like she split in two, each heading their own way.

After about ten minutes of leaping from branches she paused to catch her breath. Normally she would've kept going, but she wanted to see if her pursuers were still chasing her double. She closed her eyes and let the hex energy she released call to her. Her vision flashed and suddenly she saw trees flashing by, she could hear the howling around her, she landed on the ground and dodged a wolf. The rest circled around her, boxing her in. Just as they were pouncing she let the energy in the double be released. Her eyes opened quickly to see a pink flash in the distance of the growing dusk, accompanied by howls of frustration by the wolves.

She bounded away on the branches towards the river, "Guess that takes care of them." She reached her destination with no further trouble, but to be on the safe side she scanned the area before stepping up to the water. She took a few gulps of the filtered stream and wiped some of the berry juices from her person.

The ex-titan could feel the other presence in the front of her mind. "_I know you're there. And I don't want to see you._"

She could detect the ire and slight humor from the mistress of the dark, "_**Come now, even you don't believe that.**_" Jinx grew frustrated and the empath detected such, so she decided to take a softer approach, "_**Come to me. Tell me the truth... and I shall listen, while reserving my judgment.**_"

Jinx was doubtful and took awhile to reply, "_If I come by... will you let me out of this place?_"

Raven seemed impressed, "_**I see that you have uncovered the secret of this place.**_"

Jinx took off towards the cabin, "_Not really. I just know that you're... doing something to keep me in this area, but I don't know how._"

She could detect Ravens compliance, "_**Very well, I will explain as well... once you have revealed everything.**_"

Jinx grimaced, stopped, and took off in a random direction away from the cabin, "_Screw that!_" she muttered under her breath, "I'll get out of here myself." Raven left her mind with a flair of frustration and amusement.

She rushed through the clearing and into the forest, not even bothering with the trees anymore. Her legs carried her fast and she knew energy was bleeding out of her person, creating a possibility for her to increase the speed of her run. Now the trees were a blur, she was going about as fast as Kid Flash now. Suddenly she stopped, it was the area where her doppelganger dissipated. She looked around in confusion, "How'd I get here?" she tried to recall the distance and nodded when she remembered. It was approximately fifteen minutes. So she'd been circling the area at hyper speed for a good while then.

She stiffened and felt she wasn't alone, the feeling was confirmed when she saw pairs of yellow eyes around her and heard the growls. The wolves stepped into the dim moonlight and fell back as the alpha confronted the feline. She tensed and readied a fist pumped with pink energy. It disappeared in her surprise when he spoke, "We finally found you, little prey."

Jinx gaped at the large silver haired beast, and opened her mouth to reply with some witty quip, but yet again the words wouldn't come out. So she closed her mouth and tried to search for some way to reply.

The creature didn't seem surprised by her shock and she could hear it laughing before it addressed her again, "We have no quarrel with you. We only wish to know what our mistress' fascination is about you." she blinked and swore that some type of darkness was emanating from the alpha and his pack, "Tell us and we shall not devour you... this time."

She cleared her throat, "Um... What exactly are you?"

It seemed to grin and she knew that this was no pack of wolves; it wasn't even a pack of magically imbued wolves, they were something far more dangerous. Her instincts screamed for her to run as far as her legs could take her, but she ignored them and opted to converse with the... things. "I suppose it is only polite." he gained a somewhat regal posture, "We are emissaries of the Eighth Hell, sent by Lord Sloth himself. We've come to put Lady Raven on the throne of the previous Lord, her own sire, that she herself has slain." it's eyes flashed dangerously, "She obviously didn't even listen to our plea and instead used her power to bend us to her will." it shifted, as if slightly uncomfortable with the notion, "I would have no qualms with that, but she has yet to take up the throne."

Jinx shrugged, "Meh, kinda figured she wouldn't. Rae isn't the type to go for those kind of things."

He nodded, "Indeed. It seems that something is keeping her preoccupied to this dimension." it glared at her with the rest of the pack, the darkness shifted around them and he seemed to grow, his muscles and bones creaking with the effort. He snarled angrily, "She forced us into these... these bodies! The bones of long dead wolves. Only to use us to hunt _you_." he crouched, as if to pounce if her answer did not satisfy him, "Why does she focus on you so? What have you done to capture her attention?" he barked, "Tell me!"

She sighed as she scratched the back of her head, " I don't know why, but I wish she would leave me alone." a sudden thought, "Wait... if she used you guys, aren't you still under her power?"

He chuckled darkly and she could see the muscle expanding beneath his fur and skin, "It is not so anymore. We are free!" he cracked his neck and stood, his for front paws turning into furred hands with sharpened claws, "The magic has been released. Rejoice my brothers!" all around them the wolves enclosed in darkness shifted violently back into their original forms. Jinx didn't like the sounds of demons around her in the surrounding darkness.

"If you were shoved into those forms then why..."

His wolfish grin was starting to creep her out, "Ah, I have accustomed myself to the form, but made a few adjustments to my preference." he glanced around, "The others, apparently, prefer their old forms." His claws glistened in the moonlight as he stepped towards her, "Answer." he demanded.

Jinx shook her head at the Were... wolf? Weredemon? "Sorry, but I really don't know."

He sighed, "How disappointing. Very well," he waved a hand to his comrades, "die."

She tensed, but had to ask before a fight broke out, "Wait." he signaled them and the demons stopped, "What will happen to Raven?"

He cocked his head, as if to wonder why she asked, but he answered nonetheless, "We will request her to accompany us and if she refuses we will be forced to take more... unpleasant measures. We will not be caught off guard this time."

Jinx eyes widened in fear of the statement, "You mean... hurt her?"

"Only if she doesn't cooperate. Now if you please." he waved them forward and they advanced, "we have a tight schedule to keep and despite popular belief, Lord Sloth does indeed approve of punctuality."

The demons surged forward, claws, tails, spikes, and other appendages ready to slice, mash, crush, and pretty much reduce Jinx to a pile of dangling flesh. They didn't get the chance. While the alpha still stood at a distance the other stepped in range of Jinxs' fists. She punched holes in the chests of two twin demons with faces like goblins. They both split down the middle as he pink energy encased fists released the pent up power inside them. She managed to dodge three more, but had to drop kick another to keep distance. "Die!" black spikes embedded in the trunk beside her and she quickly zigzagged out of the way and threw an arc of hex energy at him. The spike he just released from his fingertips exploded and the shrapnel blinded two additional demons.

She smirked and taunted spike hand, "Come on big shot, make my day." it growled, but decided to charge her instead. Bad move. She leaped out of the way and he collided with the tree he struck earlier, the spikes pierced his hide and his heart. He twitched as he landed in the dirt, dead before he hit the ground. The blinded demons had finally allowed their regeneration to heal their eyes, but one of them wasn't so bright. Jinx stood in front of the one with the spiked tail, "Over here ugly!" it snarled and lashed out with it's natural weapon, but was dumbstruck when it missed and hit his brother as she dodged.

He retracted his tail from between the eyes of his tailless brother, "Frank no!" he crouched down and wept over the body, but was quickly put out of his misery, as one of his comrades beheaded him.

"Thank you Phil." a bored looking bird demon rolled his eyes as he shook the blood of his claws, "Nothing spells fearsome demon like crying over a dead body."

Jinx grinned, amused by the statement, "I know, right?' there were five left to fight and the alpha still stood aside. He watched with an annoyed air. "For demons, your minions seem pretty incompetent."

The Alpha sighed and turned to the bird-like demon, apparently his lieutenant. "Silphius, remind me, why did I let you chose the members of this squad again?"

Silphius ruffled his feathers as he shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Raphael?"

Raphael rubbed his temples, "I don't care how you do it, just try not to lose anymore of them. Lord Sloth will be displeased we lost so many already."

Silphius nodded, "Fine by my." he inclined his head towards Jinx, "Alright boys, pull out the big guns."

Jinx tensed, ready to sprint if necessary. A greyish-blue demon with green slitted eyes, four arms, and a slight hunch to his back stepped forward. He bowed to Jinx, "I am Avarice, son of Lord Greed." His eyes shifted up, acknowledging her confusion, "Forgive us for not explaining." he gestured to the remaining demons and himself with his lower arms, "We are the most powerful in the whole squad sent, and we go by a different set of rules."

She raised a brow, but did not move from her stance, "Oh? Do tell."

His grin he gave her was cold, almost reptilian in nature, "We higher class demons often must confront our opponents one on one," he raised an upper arm and flipped his index up, "but, there are obviously exceptions to the rule. Such as using tools, which includes demons less powerful than their own power or lesser races."

She shook her head in disapproval, "Ha! As if any race could be lesser than a demon!"

He flicked a forked tongue out in aggravation, "The exception of 'lesser races' would be any not of demonic origin." he finished and waited for her to mock him again.

She didn't however, "Right... So we gonna do this? Mono e mono?" he nodded in confirmation and she grinned, "Sweet." her brow knitted, as if another thought occurred to her, "Hold on, are there any rules to this type of combat?"

there was that cold grin again, "Just one." she cocked her head as if asking, "Win or die." and with that he snapped his fingers. Tree roots tried to wrap around the felines feet, but she dodged by hoping onto a branch a few feet above the ground.

"Doesn't leave me with much choice does it?" and with that she dodged more tree roots streaking towards her in a spiked form. "How're you doin' this anyway?!" she blew apart a few of the advancing spikes with a hex blast whilst in mid flip spin.

Avarice laughed manically as he leaned against a nearby tree, all four arms crossed, watching with a relaxed air. "A little magic and my demonic influence towards avarice made these tree think your a vital source of nutrients." the feline sensed his extension of demonic influence before tree branches she bounced on started to swipe at her.

She dropped down to ground level, dodging upshooting roots, "No fair!"

He smirked, "Remember the rules?" he pointed a finger at her and she froze, expecting an attack. But that was a ploy, she soon realized. A small spiked branch managed to dig itself into her arm. She his in pain before snapping the thin stick and twirling over the advancing forces.

She clutched at her wound with gritted teeth, "Damn it." the hole was shallow, but it weakened her arm strength. She could also feel the dark magic that kept the wound open, making her bleed out more and canceling out her regenerative powers. "_Gotta come up with a plan._"

He swiped a hand at her and this sent a concussive wave or air towards her, which smacked her into a tree. The tree wrapped her in branches, the thistles poking her rather uncomfortably. He smirked again, "Give up?" and h sighed as she struggled to get free, "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter." he flattened his hands to a point, the claws would do better than any blade could at tearing through her. He began his approach, "You'll be dead soon anyways." he took his time, seeming in no hurry.

Raphael however, was getting rather impatient as his brother walked away from the group. "Avarice! Be done with it already!"

He rolled his eyes, but quickened his pace, "Sheesh, can't let a man enjoy his own fight."

Jinx was panicking as he approached more quickly. "_Crap!_" she could break out of the branches easily with a quickly generated energy field around her body, but what then? "_C'mon, give me... something..._" he thoughts trailed off as she felt the blood slowly trickling down her arm. Her regeneration was slowly coming back, but the wound was still open enough to bleed. "_Blood! That's it!_" she quickly went over her plan and stilled, waiting for the demon to come into range. He was about two meters from her. "_Perfect!_"

He took another step and raised his two right arms, "Now you-"

"BURN!" and the tree branches became ash at the sudden intensity of energy, the light produced from it forced Avarice to shield his eyes with the upraised hands. "Little wretch." he growled, striking out at her last known locality. Which snapped the bark and significant part of the tree she was pinned to. This caused the tree to topple over, effectively pinning him to the middle of the clearing.

He huffed and smashed the obstacle. He stood and scanned the area for his quarry. "Where are you?" he closed his eyes and let his aura sniff her out. He grinned with a shark-like smile as he sensed her circling the clearing, just passing behind his comrades. "I know you're still here. Face me now and you're death will be quick... and _maybe_ a little less painful."

She stopped, he opened his eyes. The demon could still sense her, but she was shrouded visually by the darkness of the tree line, which was unusual, but he chalked it up to the aftereffects of Ravens magic. Despite the low visibility he could still make out her vague outline. "Alright," her voice rang out, "I'm coming out."

He smirked as the figure shifted about to come into visible range. "That's right,  
he muttered, "A little closer and-" movement, and a sudden weight tossed onto him caused the loss of concentration to manipulate the trees.

Jinx sprang out and solidly placed her boot atop of the body of the spike thrower demon she just tossed, effectively pinning her opponent. She smiled dangerously and wiped a thumb through her wound which looked just about to close up. "Gotcha." the feline quickly made a mark on her left palm, encasing the vermillion mark with a circle.

Avarice still had his top left arm free and raised it to tear through her other leg. "Get off!" her took the swipe towards her.

She lifted her booted foot out of ranged, balancing atop the two bodies. With haste that the demon underestimated, she kicked his arm back down and pinned it with said boot. She still held that smile, "I knew you couldn't get to me with those trees and roots without a visual. And since I can't work an effective offense from the shadows, I had to improvise."

The demon grunted as he gathered the strength to lift the dead weight and his opponent, he needed to distract her while he did to, "So? What are you going to do?"

"Easy, I'll show you." she lifted the marked hand, and slammed in on the ground beside his head Trickles of excess blood splattered on his neck from her now closed wound.

She leaped away from him, and he used that to knock the body off. He looked around for any changes, finding none. "That's it?" he laughed, "You insult your own trade, witch." She waved a hand and the blood from his dead comrade he knocked over smacked him in the face. He wiped away some of it and with a hiss charged, "You'll pay for that you little insect!"

Avarice summoned the trees and roots again, but when they entered the clearing or broke the surface, the greenery burst into flames, writhing before it burned to ash. Glowing glyph circles gained a red glow on marked surfaces around the clearing, surrounding all the demons and Jinx in a hellfires blaze. Her pink eyes glared out at Avarice in the fiery circle, glistening with her fury in the dancing light. "You won't bother me, or _her_ anymore." She quickly drew another seal on her right palm before she charged at the shocked demon.

He quivered with rage "Enough!" he made to make another hit at her, but she kicked away his right arms, before leaving the ground and balancing on his top left appendage. The feline struck his head with a solid satisfying smack coming from her right boot. He fell to the earth with a tumble, but she managed to keep atop the demon.

She raised her right palm, which held an oddly intricate crescent moon shadowing the sun within a circle. He tried to stop her, but fire licked up his arms and held them firm, the smell of his flesh burning sickened her. She swallowed her disgust and slammed the hand against his chest, making the air leave his lungs with the impact. "Go to hell," she growled out. She twisted the hand in a clockwise motion, "and take your friends with you!"

"NNNNOOOOOO!" his screams echoed throughout the darkened wood as she retreated past the ring of hellfire. She watched as the flames opened a portal, already making quick work of the rest of the demon company. Avarice was last, claws firmly stuck into the ground as the hellish portal beckoned him. His feet dangled into the fires abyss and he was slowly losing his grip. With his final breath he made the woman shiver, "You'll see me again, witch! And I'll suck the marrow from your bones, while they're still in your body!" with a maniacal laugh he let got and was taken to the Eighth Circle.

The circle and portal dissipated with a crackle of flames. She sighed in relief, "Glad that's over with." and with that she nulled the magic in the area by cleansing the area of the bloody markers she left. She evened her breathing, but took into stock how dizzy she was. "_Anemia, thou art a bitch._" she shook her head vigorously and tried to concentrate.

The ex-titan closed her eyes and let her energy infused cells call to the lost ones. Her blood around the area began to flow into three small red spheres in front of her. She opened her eyes and grit her teeth for what was about to come, she reopened the wound by scraping her nail across the scab, "_This isn't so bad._" it was much less pain than she was expecting. She let two of the small blood orbs float towards the wound and flow into her, with that down her cells closed the wound again. The third sphere still floated before her, she smiled as a good idea came to mind.

The feline gazed at her now clean hand and dabbed a fingertip into the sphere. She drew another intricate symbol within a circle and held it before the crimson orb. It shifted its properties changing. All the organic compounds were dumped into the earth and the metallic properties left it to form a small dagger, which floated to her other hand, she grasped it. The orb was now a clear blue. She smirked, "_A little alchemy combined with sorcery for speed and BAMO! Instant water and dagger... At least it worked well with that seal earlier._" she shivered at the thought of her earlier plan failing. She shrugged it off and directed the water to her mouth, it was enough for a few mouthfuls, with that she was set.

Something was off though. She swept the area with her critical gaze, grip tightening along the metal handle of the blade, the guard around it tight and cold to her flesh. She heard the shifting of branches to her left and tensed, quickly turning to the space. Her cat-like eyes found black splotches of what was no doubt blood. She approached cautiously and held her hand above the small pool of ebony liquid. It was still warm, she knew demons from the Eighth Circle held higher temperatures than others, so their blood temps should drop rapidly when in another environment outside the body.

She held the area in front of her in an unwavering gaze, searching for any signs of approaching enemies. She relaxed slightly when no opposition came towards her after a moment. "_I thought I dealt with all of them._" she recalled not seeing a scrap of fur on the demons that went through the portal. "_Shit, it's Raphael._" her eyes widened and she took of into the trees again, "_If he's not around then..._" The feline worried and started to head in the one direction she didn't want to, but she _had _to. For her. "_Please Rae. Be safe. Don't go._" tears fell as she poured on more speed. "_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you._" she projected the thought with sincerity and as loud as she could muster, hoping the empath could hear her.

* * *

Yellow eyes broke from the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing from where the small blood pool was. The furry wolf-demon grinned, his upper canines extended slightly below his lower lip, "Interesting. So _that's _why Lady Raven has taken such a keen interest in her." he chuckled, "I should apologize for nearly ruining her plan." he remembered what happened the last time he went to speak with the Demoness Lord of his realm. "Then again... maybe not _now_." He also recalled what his keen senses picked up from the young pink witch as she left, and this drew out a barking laugh from him.

"_Then again, maybe I've just aided the effort._" he glanced at his right side, the appendage torn and leaving a bloody matted furry shoulder. "_And all it cost me was an arm. That will take quite some time to heal._" he grunted and willed his body to call the flames. A tree in front of his burned to ash as another portal to his dimension opened. He glanced to where he could sense Raven, "Good luck my lady. I hope to hear of the success of this well planned endeavor." and with that he let the flames of his home claim him. The portal snapping shut behind him. The only evidence of his leaving were scattered ashes of the tree and a few singed tree branches.

The effort of transporting to another dimension from a sizable pocket dimension wasn't that difficult for Raphael. He was the elite of the elite, probably the strongest in his generation from his home. When he felt the sweltering heat and the multitude scents of cooking, charring, and burning meat, he knew he was home.

Despite what people may think of his home realm, it did not, in fact hold many fiery pits throughout the land, though it did hold _some_. But the burning fields and boiling pits of lava were located on the far side of the circle, the opposite end from the palace gates, which is where he emerged. The guards, lowly gray enforcers with little armor plating on their skin, stood guard and saluted to the returning demon. "Hail, Raphael." the right spoke, the smarter of the two, 'State your intent."

He growled at the scum. Not wanting to waste his time. The angry wolf shoved him against the wall surrounding the palace, the smell of his burning skin reaching Raphaels' keen nose. He smirked in toothy satisfaction from the choked grunts he received from the soldier. "My business is my own, but if you must be informed," he pulled away with a violent shove, which dislodged his prey from the ever burning wall. "I must meet with Lord Sloth, immediately."

The miffed guard rubbed his sore throat, "I see." he coughed, "But Avarice and his company are already meeting with him. Saying something about you abandoning the mission."

"WHAT?!" he roared and charged through the gates, breaking the bronze metal from the hinges in his wake. He kicked the door open and rushed through the multitude of crimson and ebony halls. Staircases might as well have been flat floor, his feet seemed to float over the ground as he ran. He came to a large dark brown door, his ears picked up on his query.

With a lung he opened the doors, but made sure that they did not break, he didn't want to be rude to his host. He found Avarice in the middle of discussion with another person, sitting on a throne, his upper body past his chest hidden in shadow. Avarice turned to see the wolf-demon, his eyes widened in shock as he took him in, "Raphael! I thought you were-"

"Dead?" he put his remaining arm to good use and griped his neck like a vice. Avarices weak, thin arms, despite their advantage in number, could do nothing against the thick skinned furry monstrosity. "No, but you will be soon."

"Gkh." was all the reply Raphael got from his blue-grey cousin.

"Raphael." a commanding voice spoke, "That's enough." and with that statement Raphael began to feel his strength drain. He struggle to keep his grip on the one who wronged him, but was stopped from snapping the traitors neck by a pleading tone, "Son, please. Let my nephew go."

He did, and instantly his strength began to return. His looked downcast, averting his gaze from his Lord, "I apologize father."

His shadowed head nodded, "It is fine, rage even gets the best of me, on occasion." he turned to the now recovering Avarice and the rest of the company, "Leave us."

Avarices' wounded pride wouldn't let him drop the subject so easily, "But, Lord Sloth-"

His four eyes glowered at the insubordinate nephew, "Need I repeat myself?" a burst of red energy burst forth from the darkness striking and lifting Avarice clean out the double brown doors. The four eyes encased in shadow turned to the rest of the company, "I trust the rest of you can leave of your own volition, yes?" They made themselves scarce, with as little dignity as they could manage to keep.

Raphael cleared his throat before speaking, "Father, whatever the others told you-"

"Stop." a lifted clawed hand assured the wolf-demon, it lowered, "I have learned what I have needed, I know you are no traitor my son." a talon tapped his armrest, "But tell me, why have you changed your form?" the four eyes widened a fraction, "And what happened to your arm?"

He shifted, slightly embarrassed at the events, that transpired. Demons, after all, had their pride to maintain, and getting beaten by a being of a lesser plane did not bode well from keeping said pride. "It's... a long story."

The top half shadowed form shifted to get more comfortable, 'We have time."

Raphael sighed and began to recount the events that let up to the his arrival at the palace. "And that is all." he concluded.

Sloth departed from the shadows, revealing his four red eyes, his unkempt long hair and pointed ears. He rubbed his bristled chin in thought, "Hmm. So sister Pride has found... Interesting, most interesting." he muttered.

"Father?" Raphael grew concerned that he upset his sire as Sloth continued to pace. "Is everything... well? I will bring her back if-"

"No!" he snapped. Then relaxed as his son tensed up from the sudden outburst. He shook his head and pat his son on the shoulder in reassurance, "I mean no, my son." he went back to his shadowed throne, "I will not bother my sister." He gave a little ominous chuckle, "At least, not until she's dealt with her little witch conundrum." he gave his son a nod, "You may leave, and have the healers take a look at that wound of yours."

Raphael bowed, "Yes father. Thank you." and he departed, his steps lighter now that his sire was pleased.

Sloth gave a fang filled smirk in his darkened throne, "Solve the dilemma of your heart fast sister." he gazed out the window to the badlands, where many soldiers were fighting, falling, and otherwise causing a ruckus in that large portion of the Eighth Circle. He gave a sighed as he leaned his head against his knuckles, "I don't believe this Circle can take being war torn by our brothers much longer."

* * *

Jinx tore through the forest as if her life depended on it, which it didn't. In fact, her logical mind stated that her life expectancy would take a dramatic decline if she kept her current course. But she didn't care. She cleared the stream clearing and hopped to adjacent treeline in less than ten seconds. "Please be alright." she begged.

Pink crackling energy floated about her and sped her up even more. She even plowed through a few trees in her path, blasting them to splinters in a pink energy like missile. The dagger melted and the pink energy abosrbed it, making it into fuel to launch the feline even faster through the wood. The ex-thief sensed how close she was to the empaths' cabin, the demi-demons aura was palpable in the air. The ex-titan stopped just shy of the clearing right behind the cabin, she could see a small orchard with a few trees surrounding it. This is where Ravens presence was coming from.

The pink one swallowed down her fear of what her former friend would do, she still cared for the empath and she'd be damned if Raven died or worse, got dragged into the Eighth Circle... again. She moved through the bushes in the garden like a ghost. Small lanterns attached to metal string circled the area, and even the back patio. The feline remembered how cruel she acted towards the tan cat from earlier and shook away the despairing thoughts, "_No! I can't let that dissuade me. Rae must have a reason. For all of this._" she stopped, just shy of the corner between to grape bushes she was at, the empath was just around the next bend. "_This is it._" she took a breath for courage and stepped into the light.

Raven was sitting in front of a granny smith apple tree, just finishing one of the delectable fruits. She wore civilian clothes, a purple half-sleeve top and a pair of navy skinny jeans that hugged her form rather distractingly for the feline. The demoness smiled around her bite of apple and gestured for Jinx to sit with her. She swallowed her bite, and pat the spot beside her, "Come here. The view's great." her violet eyes twinkled in unspoken mischief. "Here."

An apple coated in ebony energy floated towards the feline. She took it, realizing that she _was_ a little hungry, and made quick work of the fruit as she went to sit beside the now complacent empath. "_Okay... Wonder what made her so mellow._" the ex-thief still made sure she was at the ready fro an unexpected attack as she sat down.

Raven spoke first after a brief silence, "I'm sorry." her eyes spoke of truth and sincerity as she gazed into Jinxs' pink orbs. She buried her head in her raised knees, hugging her legs to her, "I didn't mean for this to-" she stifled a sob, "to go so far

Jinx cocked her head to the side and contemplated the woman before her. Despite what Raven did, despite her actions of late and everything Jinx went through, the ex-titan only had one thought on her mind, "Ra-" she caught herself when she remembered something from earlier:

"_**Don't call me that.**_" echoed in her head.

"_Right, she doesn't want me to use _that_ name_." she decided to go with a safer option. "It's fine. I deserved it for being so insensitive." she sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway." she reached out a tentative hand and rubbed the empaths back. The empath stiffened, but relaxed into the contact, "I just don't know what you want me to tell you." Her inner voice screamed at her, "_Oh, yes I do... but can I really say it? Will I never... be with her again? Will she hate me?_"

Raven, being the empath she was, could sense the conflicting doubt within Jinx. She lifted her head from her knees, and tear tracks could be seen she took the felines hand from her back and held it within her own two. She looked at the pink one imploringly, "Jinx please, tell me. I know this was the one thing you kept from me." she started to tremble, "You thought I wouldn't want to have anything to do with you anymore, but please," she griped the hand tighter, "You can trust me."

Jinx frowned at her, "But... you don't want to have anything to do with me." she grew somber as she remembered another phrase spoken by the purple haired titan:

"_**I no longer wish to remain your friend.**_"

Jinx beat down the conflict within her and pulled her hand away firmly, "I just don't see why I should tell you." she faced away from the demoness, "Seeing as how you feel about it all."

Raes' voice took on a darker tone, "You have no idea how I feel." Jinx snorted in the negative. Raven took control back and calmly asked, "If I took all this time and energy to tell you I want nothing to do with you... why then?" this caused the feline noticeable pause and the empath pushed more, "And why did I act the way I did? Why did I bring you to this pocket dimension to tell you? I could have just left you well enough alone."

All good points. Then there was the bit about being in a pocket dimension, albeit a sizable one, but still. Jinx scowled slightly at the logical one, "That still doesn't explain everything. All those cruel treatments to those animals-"

Rae held up a hand, "I'm sorry, but I only used those animals for a short time, before sending them back to where I found them. With the exception to the fish you consumed." Jinxs' cheeks reddened at that, no having animal abuse redirected at her. This drew a small smile from Raven, "And please note that I used magic to bind that group of demons in the bones of _dead_ wolves." she saw the concern written on the other girls face, "Don't worry, I made sure the spell had a time limit and that the bones would return from whence they came."

Jinx was still a bit miffed, "And the mountain lion?"

She shrugged, "I found him starving and I thought that fox would make an excellent meal for him. And notice that I only _threatened _him. But I did not carry it out." she sighed, "I only wanted to see if you have changed from when we knew each other."

The ex-titan was taken aback, the state of planning could have only been constructed with heavy think and very careful, accurate planning. "And what about the mulberries?"

Raven smiled her own small smile, which Jinx still approved of, "I like to have variety in my garden."

Jinx raised a brow and gestured to the pocket dimension in general. "you mean, this whole place..."

"Is my garden, yes." she gazed at the area with passion, "It took me nearly two years to construct it." she raised her eyes to the stars, so did Jinx. And the feline noticed that they were closer to the small specks of light than normal. "I use it for when I need a retreat from the humdrum of life, or sometimes as a vacation spot away from the tower."

Jinx was dumbstruck and the curiosity within her had to be answered, "Why'd you bring me here then?"

Rae faced her, her face stoic, but Jinx could see right through her by the swell of emotion behind those violet orbs. "Because I need to know." she scooted closer to the feline, "I-" she took a shuddered breath, "I want to make sure you were right about leaving."

Jinx searched her former friends face, looking for any signs of doubt that this would be the end. "Are you sure? Some things are better left unsaid y'know."

Raven nodded, "I'm sure." and Jinx remembered another phrased the empath spoke: "_**That's a trait I've always admire in you.**_"

Did this mean that the admission to her secret... would _not_ end their relationship completely? She muttered, "Fuck it." and she went for it. She leaned forward and captured the other woman in a chaste kiss, closing her eyes in the process. It was better than Jinx thought it would be; she even imagined that Raven was beginning to kiss back as she pulled away.

She opened her eyes and looked to Raven, who still looked on curiously, but with slight lidded eyes. She took a breath for luck, "I love you Rachel Roth. And I have for a long time." it was out there now, no going back.

"Jinx-"

The feline shook her head, "I know it sound ridiculous, but it's true." she looked as if she committed the worst crime ever, the empath could feel the guilt crushing her.

"Jinx-"

She nodded, "It's true, but it didn't start immediately." she laughed bitterly, "Gods Rachel, do you have any idea what you do to me? Well... did." she sighed, "I kept it bottled up, I didn't want to end our friendship." she brought her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs, "I just... I wanted you with me no matter what. And I didn't want to make it weird if you rejected me, so I kept my mouth shut."

Jinx couldn't see it, but the empaths face grew from shock, concern, and then amusement as she kept prattling on. "Jinx-"

The ex-titan shook her head, "And I'm sorry I never told you. I wouldn't blame you if You never wanted to see me again.

Exasperation overtook Raven, she was quickly losing her patience, "Jinx-"

Jinx was trembling now, tears coming down her face and landing down on the earth below, "I-I'm so sorry." she gave a quick sob, "I'm-"

She stopped when two arms wrapped around her and a soft whisper stopped her sobs and shuddering, "Jennifer." the indicated woman slowly turned to meet those piercing violets that left her soul bare for only that woman. She gasped as The empath leaned closer and captured Jens' own lips in a kiss. Their eyes closed on reflex to the relaxing action This one was softer, more to comfort the pink one. The soothing effect of the moment worked wonders as Rachels' lips caressed the ex-thief's.

Rachel cupped her face with a hand and slowly parted, giving them a few inches of space as they opened their eyes to meet the others. Jen blinked and tried to wave away the shock, "I... I don't understand." she tried to gauge the empath, "I thought that you'd hate me."

Rachel pulled her closer and hugged the other woman to her, "I could _never_ hate you. Even when you left, I never blamed you... I blamed myself."

The ex-titan pulled back and gazed questioningly to the other woman, "But why? I didn't tell you anything! I left without even a goodbye." she became slightly downcast at the horrid memory, the first few weeks without Rachel in her life had been hell. She cried herself to sleep every other night thinking about it for the first few months.

Raven looked to her with solemn eyes, caught in her own horrible flashbacks without Jinx, "Because I never even admitted the truth to myself."

"Hm?"

Rae sighed, "I... realized I was becoming attracted to you a few months before you left."

Jinx, who was shocked, could only blink at the outrageous statement, "Um... how long is a few months?"

Raven blushed, "... Six."

Jinx exploded, "Half a year?!" she reeled it in with a breath, 'Good gods woman, how much self control do you need to say nothing?" she knew she shouldn't mock the empath, but then again she did owe Jinx a little after that torturous escapade through the woods for two days.

Raven sank in on herself a little, "I felt worse when I contemplated your emotions after you left. I realized your attraction to me too late..." she broke off and her eyes gained that mischievous glint again, as well as a small smile appeared, "So what do you _love_ about me? Hmm?"

Now it was Jinxs' turn to blush, "Oh, um... well-"

Raven laughed and cut her off with another kiss, this one just to apologize for everything, "It's alright." she traced a pattern into Jinxs side, "I've come to the same peak in my emotions for you as well."

Jinx beamed at this and squealed, "Really?!" at Ravens nod of affirmations she held onto Rae tighter, "oh, thank the gods!"

The demoness chuckled and stroked the exotic pink hair before her, "Granted, I wasn't as sure of my feelings as you were, but you had more time around me to figure it out." she smirked, "Lets say, a two year head start." She sighed, "Whereas I didn't realize the extent to how much I long for you till it was much to late." she snuggled closer to the feline, "For this I would ask your forgiveness... and I would also like to make up for my poor behavior as a host as well."

Jinx perked up slightly confused at the terminology used, "Host?"

Ravens eyes glowed with renewed happiness, "Of course." the darkness around them opened a hole and they fell through, only to land on the covers of a queen sized bed. Jinx immediately noticed the lack of clothing, but was relieved, and a little frustrated, with the undergarments both still wore. Raven wore a black set and Jinx was, of course, pink... with lace in the seams. Rae continued by stroking up and down the felines exposed abdomen. "And a host _works_ to _please_ their guest. To their _satisfaction_."

The empath leaned down to place searing kisses on Jens' neck. Jen purred and approved of the way Rachels hands glided up and down her abdominal, and paused just below her breasts. Never touching, just test, teasing. Jen suddenly snapped out of her daze and sat up, balanced on her elbows, pushing Rae to hover above her. Rachels looked at her with curiosity, wondering why she would want this to stop.

Jinx tired to collect her thoughts, her reason, "Rachel... we need to stop." Rae grinned, teasingly and took another dive for her neck. Jinx gasped and fell back on the bed. Jen wrapped her arms around the empath and managed to get out, "Rachel, please."

Rae paused and finally pulled up, looking to see a conflicted feline, 'What's the matter? Don't you want this?" she traced a nail down her outer thigh, she grinned when she received a proper reaction, a groan.

Jinx bit her lip and tried to regain her thoughts again, this time with marginally better success, "I do." before the demoness could push again Jinx explained, "It's just too fast." she reached up to cup Raes' face, 'I want us to last, not be just some fling."

Raven sighed, "look Jen, I haven't-" she coughed, "_been_ with anyone before." she looked to be pleading, "And I just-" she broke off, not sure how to continue.

Jinx picked it up from her and set raven beside her, both now laying on their sides, "I get it." she laughed, "I don't have experience with a partner either." a lifted brow from the empath prompted her to continue with a blush, "Um, uh... well..." she snapped under the pressure of the violet gaze, "I get off by myself alright!"

"Good, Now I don't need to track anyone down." she joked. Rae smirked, "So... how long?"

She averted her eyes, "... a few months." Raven chuckled and this made Jinx poke her in mock anger, "Hey! I've had a lot on my mind. Just haven't felt like it."

Rae gave a seductive look and used her soulself to sink both of them under the covers and sheets, their heads now propped up by pillows, "So... any particular person on your mind recently?" her hand traveled suspiciously downward, "Anyone to make you... _aroused?_" and with that she cheated, by placing her hand above Jinx dark pink lace panties, giving its heat a light stroke.

Jens' eyes rolled up her head, but she grabbed the offending limb, taking it away from her heated core. "Please Rae. I love you." she gave the woman a peck to press the point, "I do. But-" she tried not to look into those pleading eyes, "I _really_ want us to work out. So please... at least for tonight, just wait."

Raven didn't look away from her for a long moment and then gave her a small smile, followed by a light kiss in return, "Dammit." she muttered. But at least she was giving in. "I'm sorry for trying to pressure you Jen." she gave a desperate sigh, "It's just... we've both been waiting for this for so long. And I just got excited over it. I'm sorry."

Jinx laughed and drew closer, "Thank you for understanding Rae-" at the glare she corrected herself, "Rachel." the death stare softened. Jen was flipped facing away from Raven and this begged a question, "Rachel? What're you doin'?"

She growled, "If were going to sleep, we might as well spoon dammit." Jen relaxed at the evened breathes hitting her neck.

Jinx laughed, "You sure do like that word." remembering the exact phrasing from one of their earlier encounters.

The demoness huffed, "Laugh it up. Come tomorrow the whole garden will echo with you screaming my name."

She paled slightly, 'But Ra-"

"No." she denied, "I'm giving you tonight because your probably tired from everything." she kissed the back of Jens neck gently, "But I only get a week and a half odd, and I would like to spend it making love with you."

Jens heart swooned at the statement, but had to make sure, "Making love? Not just sex?"

Raven knocked her head against Jinxs, "Of course. What else would I want to do with you?"

"Sleep?" she offered.

"Mmm." she grinned against Jinxs neck, "For tonight yes, tomorrow night... _maybe_, when we're done."

Jinx grinned as she snuggled against her love worth living for. "We'll see." she alluded."

Raven growled again, "No we won't. It's going to happen. I promise you that." she placed another peck, this time on her shoulder, "Now go to sleep love."

Jen giggled, "G'night... Rachel." and they both drifted off in their most peaceful slumber they have had in theirs years after Jinx left the tower. And the next night, Rachel made good on her promise... several times over; much to Jens' pleasure.

* * *

**So What's the verdict? Please comment or do whatever you need to do, to make sure that I could do better in the future.**

**I'm very proud of this one, it's, by far, probably the longest oneshot I'll ever write. I got the idea from a short story titles 'A most dangerous Game" and I decided to role with that them. Rae being the crazed hunter and Jinx the wily elusive prey. Of course I had to eventually include other demons, and I hope y'all loved it.**

**Avarice, Silphius, and Raphael are all my own creations. They each spawned from a different sin, Avarice fore Greed, Raphael from Sloth, and Silphius from lust. I didn't mention the other demons as much because they didn't lend to the story much, they're just bystandards compared to Raphael and Avarice. Silphius didn't say much because I wanted to keep the focus on the two other OC demons.**

**As for how Raphael lost his arm... Trying to get away from a portal like black hole with hellfire coming out of it tends to leave you an appendage or two missing if you roll the wrong way. Raphael only didn't get completely sucked in because He's smarter than his cousins.**

**And now for jinx abilities... She's a probability alterer as well as practiced in the mystic arts. I thought I'd give her a go at sorcery and alchemy. Though i've no doubt she'd be good at Glamour. With alchemy you'd combine, deconstruct, or reconstruct stuff, but sometimes it takes awhile. Sorcery, combined with blood seals would make and excellent catalyst to perform the art for a near instant result. And with the probability shift, Jinx would not have to worry about any backfiring spells.**

**The portal spell, maybe I should have explained this in the story, is also alchemy combined with sorcery. The sorcery produced the flames, while the blood seals around them focused in on the area and with the components of the dead spike throwers demon blood plus the hellfire circle, these componenets would make a perfect anchor for a small window into the Eighth Circle. Mainly it would be the demon blood as it calls out to the blood of its kin in the home the drawback would be a singularity portal, sucking in everything within the circle of flames. Hence why the rest of the company, plus Avarice got suck in. And Jinxs' retreat.**

**And the conclusion of the story. I know I did Raven a little out of character, but hey, if you've never been laid and just admitted your feelings to another hot chick, tell me, would you ****_not_**** tap that? Kidding. I just thought I should show Ravens slightly forceful affections. And I was tempted to add a lemon, but it felt right ending at this note... maybe next time around.**

**Anyways, hope you guys and gals liked it! Read,review, PM, whatev! If I get enough approval I might have a story to add from this oneshot... I did kinda leave it open, didn't I?**

**Happy Fourth of July everybody! Zaan is out!**

**Zaan-Crow Claw all the way!**


End file.
